In the game of golf, a very important element, and also one of the most difficult elements to achieve and master, is the element of control of the golf ball. Many factors combine to affect a player's control, such as the speed, angle, and consistency of the player's swing, the type of ball chosen by the player, as well as the condition of the face of the club used to hit the golf ball.
Golf clubs have angled faces in order to project a golf ball upwardly upon impact, with different clubs having different angles depending on the amount of loft desired. The face of a golf club also has a series of cuts or grooves that extend transversely across a portion of the club face. When the player hits a golf ball, these grooves, along with the angle of the club, impart rotation to the golf ball. As is well known, as more rotation is imparted to the ball, the player's control over the flight of the ball is improved. A number of variables combine to affect the amount of spin imparted to the golf ball, such as the number of grooves, the size and shape of the grooves, as well as the overall condition and cleanliness of the club face. The size of the grooves, i.e., the width and depth of the grooves, is controlled by rules developed by the United States Golf Association.
Unfortunately, the condition of the grooves tends to deteriorate with use of the golf club. Dirt and other debris (from too many divots, for example) can easily fill in the grooves, thus minimizing or eliminating the effectiveness of the grooves. Such dirt and other debris can be removed relatively easily by simply cleaning the club face.
However, during the life of the club, the repetitive impact with a golf ball tends to permanently alter the shape of the grooves. The repetitive impact of the club face against the golf ball causes portions of the club face adjacent to the grooves to "peen over" into the groove. This peening both narrows the width of the groove and effectively reduces the depth of the groove, thus degrading the performance of the golf club.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a tool that would recondition the grooves on the face of the golf club to their original condition, thereby restoring the golf club to its original effectiveness.